Mianhae For Forget You
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Kibum hilang ingatan karena Siwon,dan apa yang diusahakan Siwon untuk membantunya menegmbalikan ingatannya?  For ELF that missed Kibumie hyung... Happy Reading...  .


Mianhae For Forget You

A Super Junior ©

Disclaimer : SME owned,someday will be mine :) *bukk*

Main Pairing : SiBum and other slight pairing.

Warning: YAOI,Shonen-ai,Not clear or gaje etc.

If you don't like please don't read and go back immediately.

Then for all readers,

Happy enjoying my fic yah! ^^

* * *

-Kibum POV-

Sudah hampir sebulan aku berpacaran dengannya,Choi Siwon. Semenjak aku patah hati karena seseorang,ia selalu memperhatikan keadaanku yang sangat rapuh. Ia selalu menemaniku saat itu dan membuatku keluar dari keterpurukan. Hal itu menumbuhkan rasa cintaku padanya. Orang yang sangat peduli padaku setelah keluargaku dan sahabatku Lee Donghae.

"Yeobosseyo… Siwon hyung,kita jadi pergi nanti malam?" sapaku saat aku menelponnya.

"Mianhae Kibumie,aku sedang ada urusan untuk membantu junior kita Stella Kim... Mungkin bisa ditunda lain kali,kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanyanya padaku. Apa yang dia pikirkan tentu saja aku keberatan.

"Oh... baiklah kalau begitu..." aku segera menutup teleponnya.

Saat ini kami adalah personil Super Junior dari SM Entertainment, dan tanpa kuduga aku bertemu sahabatku juga Lee Donghae. Karena boyband ini hubunganku dan Siwon menjadi lebih dekat dan mencintai satu sama lain. Entah mengapa,saat ini SME memerintahkan Siwon untuk membimbing penyanyi baru bernama Stella Kim. Di internet banyak beredar kabar bahwa mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial. Aku tidak percaya pada kabar itu,tetapi sifatnya akhir-akhir ini mebuatku curiga pada mereka.

~ Super Junior Dorm ~

Kulihat para pasangan sedang mesra-masranya dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Wah... romantisnya ya?" tegurku pada mereka.

"Huh... kau ini..." dengus Donghae yang tidur-tiduran dipangkuan Eunhyuk.

"Siwon kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Seperti biasa,membimbing Stella..." jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Teukie... bisakah kau berhenti main internet?" tegur Kangin hyung pada Teukie hyung.

"Omo! Apa-apaan mereka?" seru Leeteuk hyung yang sepertinya ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" aku segera menghampirinya dan juga anggota lain. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat artikel di internet. Siwon dan Stella berpelukan?

_Choi Siwon,member Super Junior ini terlihat sedang berpelukan disebuah restoran dekat tempat latihan mereka. Dikabarkan orang yang berada dipelukannya itu adalah Stella Kim. Artis cantik yang kini dibawah bimbingan Siwon._

Aku terperosok jatuh,dan mereka berbalik khawatir padaku.

"Kibumie kau tak apa?" tanya Heechul hyung yang khawatir padaku.

"Ugh..." aku mengusap air mataku yang sedikit mengalir diwajahku.

"Sudah... jangan menangis Kibumie..." ucap Sungmin hyung padaku.

"Ayo kekamar saja Kibumie..." ucap Ryeowook padaku dan segera menuntunku kekamar.

Jujur aku tak dapat berkata apapun lagi sekarang. Hanya menangis yang dapat aku lakukan saat ini. Selama ini kutaruh kepercayaanku padanya dan tetap bersikeras ia tidak akan percaya pada berita itu. Tetapi sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?

Keesokan harinya aku memutuskan menyelidikinya sendiri. Tadi malam ia tidak kembali ke dorm dan itu membuatku semakin curiga padanya. Setelah memakai kacamata hitamku dan jaket tebalku aku pergi dari dorm menuju tempat latihan mereka.

'Be strong... be strong now… too many,too many problem…' handphoneku berbunyi dan kudapati Leeteuk hyung menelponku.

"Yeobosseyo… ada apa hyung?"

"Kau pergi kemana Kibum-ah?" tanyanya.

"Aku kesuatu tempat sebentar,hyung..." jawabku.

"Oh begitu... Jaga dirimu ya... Ingat nanti kita ada rehearsal..." ucapnya dari seberang sana.

"Ye..." aku segera bersembunyi dibalik gedung training mereka. Ketika mereka keluar kulihat Siwon dan Stella berpegangan tangan dan menuju suatu tempat. Kurasakan seperti anak panah yang runcing menusuk dadaku.

Dan apa yang wanita itu lakukan,menyuapi kekasihku? Apa yang kulihat sekarang ini sungguh benar adalah dia? Dia bisa meluangkan waktu untuk wanita itu sementara padaku dia tidak bisa... Oh tuhan,kumohon sadarkanlah aku...

-End of Kibum POV-

Kibum kini berdiri didepan restoran tersebut sambil menatap Siwon dan Stella yang sedang makan bersama. Tersirat kebencian dan kesedihan didalam mata hitam kecoklatannya yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan sangat menarik itu. Saat Siwon dan Stella hendak meninggalkan restoran itu,tiba-tiba Stella tersandung sesuatu sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dipelukan Siwon. Mereka kemudian membenahi diri mereka, dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat melihat Kibum tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Ki-kibumie?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Kibum oppa?" tanya Stella yang juga terkejut.

"Siwon hyung... Sudah cukup... Maaf..." ucap Kibum sambil menangis,celakanya saat ia berlari menuju seberang jalan,ia tidak menyadari truk besar yang melaju kearahnya. Tubuh kecilnya itu pun terhempas jatuh ditengah jalan.

"KIBUM!" seru Siwon panik. Ia menghampiri dan memeluk tubuh Kibum yang sudah berlumuran darah segar. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kibum yang mengalirkan darah.

"Mianhae Kibum-ah! Mianhae! Argh!" jerit Siwon dan orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun ikut menghampiri mereka.

Rumah sakit...

Semua member larut dalam kesedihan mereka. Terlebih lagi para uke. Kangin sedang memeluk Leeteuk yang menangis kencang bagaikan ibu yang kehilangan anaknya. Begitu juga para member lain,sementara Siwon terus meratapi kesalahannya. Sesaat kemudian dokter dan beberapa suster keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Dokter bagaimana Kibum-ah?" tanya Heechul dan Leeteuk panik.

"Sabarlah sebentar Chullie..." ucap Hankyung pada kekasihnya.

"Ta-tapi..." Hankyung segera memeluk kekasihnya yang emosinya tengah labil.

"Kondisinya mulai membaik,tapi ia masih belum sadar. Benturan keras pada kepalanya mungkin akan membuat beberapa ingatannya hilang..." semua member yang berada ditempat itu membelalakkan mata tidak percaya,terutama Siwon.

"Kau bohong kan,seonsaengnim?" tanya Siwon diiringi gelengan pelan dari sang dokter.

"Kyu..." Sungmin meneteskan air matanya lagi. Seakan mengerti,Kyuhyun segera membenamkan wajah Sungmin di dadanya.

"Tenang,Kibum hyung tidak akan melupakan kita..." bisiknya pelan.

"Kibum h-hyung... hiks..." isakan tangis Ryeowok dipelukan Yesung.

"Kibum-ah... Donghae,ia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menangis di pundak Donghae.

"Iya,tuhan pasti masih mendengar kita..." segera ia merengkuh kekasihnya tersebut.

Dengan sabarnya Siwon menunggu Kibum diruang rawatnya. Saat ini Kibum sudah dipindahkan keruang perawatan biasa dan bukan lagi intensif. Tapi keadaannya tetap saja mengenaskan,dengan perban di kepalanya dan juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tangannya yang dililit oleh beberapa infus dan masker oksigen yang melekat di sekitar mulut Kibum membuat Siwon merasa sangat menyesal.

"Kibum... Mianhae... Aku menyesal..." ucapnya ambil menggenggam tangan Kibum. Pada akhirnya juga Kibum tak dapat menjawab apapun.

Setelah itu ia beranjak pergi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu. Sesaat setelah ia pergi para member Super Junior mengunjungi rumah sakit,dan karena terlalu antusias Eunhyuk berlari kekamar Kibum dan menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Kibum! Kibum!" ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Ngh... h-hyung..." Kibum tersadar dan sedikit meringis.

"Sadar... Kibum sadar! Hyung Kibum sudah sadar!" serunya seraya berlari keluar dan saat masuk lagi,mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh Donghae.

"Annyeong Kibumie! Akhirnya sadar juga ya..." ucap Donghae.

"Iya,maksih hyung... Apa kabar Teukie,Chullie,Yesung,Kangin,Shindong,Sungmin,Donghae,Eunhyuk,Wookie dan juga Kyuhyunie?" ucap Kibum lincah tanpa ada satu yang terlewat.

'Eh? Kok nggak ada yang kelupaan?' pikir mereka semua sambil memandangi Kibum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

"A-ah tidak ada apa-apa... Kami baik-baik saja kok,bagaimana denganmu? Sudah baikan?" ujar Leeteuk.

"Eum... aku sudah lumayan baik,hyung..." tak berapa lama Siwon masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan mendapati teman-temannya mengelilingi Kibum yang sudah sadar.

"Kibum? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Siwon kaget,tapi yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya heran.

"Mianhae,nuguseyo? Kau siapa? Kenapa ada disini?" Siwon terkejut mendengarnya,terlebih lagi member lainnya.

"Kau,sungguh tidak kenal dia Kibum?" tanya Kangin.

"Kibumie,dia Siwon… Kekasihmu?" ucap Heechul berusaha mengingatkannya.

"Hyung… ingat padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya,kau Kyuhyun…" jawabnya.

"Kalau aku?" tanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Aku kenal hyung… Sungmin hyung dan Wookie…" ucapnya mulai kesal.

"Lalu kau masih tidak mengingatnya,Kibumie?" tanya Eunhyuk diiringi gelengan pasti dari Kibum.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah punya pacar…" Siwon terpaku mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kibum. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi entah kemana tanpa menghiraukan seruan para teman-temannya yang memanggilnya kembali.

"Kibum-ah kau serius kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku serius,hyung... Bolehkah aku kembali beristirahat?" pintanya.

"Ne... istirahatlah..." ucap Leeteuk.

Sementara itu,Siwon menuju ketaman dekat rumah sakit dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia duduk disebuah bangku ditaman tersebut dan merenungkan kembali apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Ck... ini salahku,aku yang membuatnya seperti ini..." ia mengulang kembali memori sewaktu Kibum kecelakaan karenanya.

Keesokan harinya...

"Seonsengnim,kenapa ia hanya tidak mengingat Siwon-ah? Padahal ia mengingat kami semua..." tanya Leeteuk pada dokter yang menganalisa amnesia yang dialami Kibum.

"Hmm... ini dikarenakan kenangan yang terlalu buruk dengan orang yang dilupakannya dahulu,sehingga ia batinnya terlalu terpukul, dan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi memori tersebut akan hilang. Amnesia seperti ini biasanya lama disembuhkan dan harus ada yang membantunya mengingat memorinya itu" ucap sang dokter.

"Hyung,ia seperti ini karenaku... Aku yang akan membantunya,hyung..." ucap Siwon.

"Siwonie? Hmm... terima kasih atas informasinya,seonsaengnim..." ucap Leeteuk.

Siwon pun memasuki ruangan dimana Kibum dirawat. Kibum memandang kosong diluar jendela tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang datang.

"Kibum-ssi?" tegur Siwon.

"Ne... kau siapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku Siwon,Choi Siwon imnida... Salam kenal..." batinnya saat itu sangat terpukul melihat orang yang disayanginya tersebut tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Oh iya... Aku Kim Kibum,salam kenal juga..." ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nah... apa kau mau jalan-jalan diluar? Aku akan menemanimu..." ajak Siwon.

"Gomawo Siwon-ssi" Siwon membantu mendorong kursi roda Kibum dan berjalan menyusuri taman tersebut. Terlihat pancaran rona bahagia diwajah Kibum.

Di perjalanan mereka,Siwon melihat penjual buah yang menjajakan dagangannya disana. Ia pun segera membeli beberapa buah disana.

"Kibum untukmu... Kamu menyukai ini kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne... gamsahamnida... Kenapa bisa tau kalau ini kesukaanku?" tanya Kibum.

"Cuma tebakanku..." jawabnya.

'Kibumie titip apa nanti kalau aku pulang? Bagaimana kalau jeruk saja?' suara-suara seseorang terngiang di telinga Kibum. Ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa yang berbicara seperti itu padanya. Sontak saja ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Akh..." desisnya.

"Kau kenapa Kibum-ssi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah... iya,aku tidak apa-apa... Bisakah kau menolongku kekamar Siwon-ssi?" tanya Kibum.

"Ne..." Siwon mematuhinya dan segera membawanya kekamar Kibum.

"Sampai besok Kibum-ssi..." Siwon pamit pada Kibum dan beranjak pergi.

"Ne... anyyeong..." ucap Kibum.

'Sebenarnya dia siapa? Aku merasa pernah mengenalnya... Tapi siapa?' batin Kibum.

...

Srekk!

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus kamar Kibum yang tengah tertidur. Menyadarkannya dari alam mimpi yang indah.

"Ngh..." ia mendesah.

"Selamat pagi Kibum-ssi..." tegur Siwon.

"Mmh... Siwon-ssi ? Tolong- " belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya Siwon telah menutup kembali tirai yang tadi dibukanya.

"Kau tidak terlalu suka cahaya terang kan ? Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu saja..." ucap Siwon.

'Hyung... tutup kembali tirainya... Silau...'

'Baiklah Snow White... Kau seperti vampir yang takut cahaya Kibumie... haha...'

"A-aww..." ia kembali memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit setelah beberapa rangkaian memori teruntai diotaknya.

"Kau kenapa Kibum-ah?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Kepalaku sakit..." ucap Kibum.

"Tidurlah lagi... Aku akan menemanimu..." ujar Siwon.

'Kenapa sikapnya begitu baik padaku? Apa kami pernah kenal sebelumnya?' Kibum kembali bertanya dalam hatinya.

...

Sudah dua minggu ini Siwon mencoba mengembalikan ingatan Kibum dengan selalu bersamanya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Hari ini Kibum sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke dorm dan sudah sembuh total,tetapi ingatannya tetap belum pullih.

Karena ayahnya Andrew Choi,menawarkannya untuk meninggalkan Korea dan mengurus perusahaan mereka di Jerman akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea dan pindah kesana.

Ia menemui Donghae sahabatnya terlebih dahulu didepan dorm.

"Kenapa kau menyerah dan tidak tinggal disini saja Siwonie?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak... aku akan terus merasa bersalah jika tetap melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu,Hae... Kumohon sampaikan ini padanya..." ucap Siwon seraya memberikan kotak kecil berwarna putih dan sebuah amplop.

"Baiklah,aku mengerti... Semoga kau baik-baik saja diperjalanan Siwonie... Jangan lupa untuk kembali ke Seoul ya?" ucap Donghae setengah tersenyum.

"Ne... gomawo,Donghae..." ucapnya.

- Kibum POV –

Hmm... akhirnya aku dapat kembali ke dorm ku dimana aku dan teman-teman Super Juniorku tinggal. Mereka menyambutku dengan antusias,terutama Eunhyuk,Teukie,dan Chullie hyung. Suasana disini masih sangat sama,ramai. Ada Kyuhyunie yang tidak menggubris amukan Sungmin hyung dan akhirnya Sungmin hyung ngambek. Ada Hankyung hyung yang sibuk memasak beijing fried rice nya. Ada Kangin hyung yang sedang menonton TV dengan Teukie hyung. Dan YeWook couple yang tidak tahu sedang apa. Oh iya,dimana Siwon hyung? Kata Teukie hyung,ia juga member Super Junior...

Aku pun bergegas membereskan barang-barangku dikamar. Lalu Donghae hyung masuk ke kamarku.

"Annyeong Kibumie... Sudah baikan?" tanya Donghae hyung.

"Annyeong hyung... Iya,ada apa hyung?" tanyaku.

"Hmm... syukurlah... Aku ingin memberikan ini..." ucap Donghae hyung sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih dan surat.

"Ini dari siapa,hyung?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dari Siwonie kemarin. Ia bilang,ia akan berangkat ke Jerman siang ini."

"Jerman? Untuk apa Siwon hyung kesana? Apa dia tidak bergabung dalam Super Junior lagi?" tanyaku.

"Iya,dia akan mengurus perusahaan keluarganya disana... Dia masih bersama kita kok,saat Super Show nanti dia akan kembali..." aku sangat sedih jika mengingat dialah orang yang paling sering merawatku dirumah sakit,sementara aku tidak ingat siapa dirinya. Aku membuka kotak kecil itu dan terlihat kalung kristal berbentuk salju yang sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

"Ini punya siapa,hyung?" tanyaku heran.

"Itu milikmu,apa kau tidak ingat?" aku menggeleng pasti dan kemudian membaca suratnya.

_To: Kim Kibum_

_Annyeong Kibumie! Maaf ya tidak dapat menemanimu di Dorm. Aku sangat senang dapat mengenalmu dan merawatmu saat dirumah sakit. Kau ingat kalung itu? Jika tak ingat juga tak apa. Aku pernah memberikannya padamu suatu hari. Kau bilang kau sangat suka musim dingin dan waktu itu aku mengajakmu main salju diluar. Sangat menyenangkan mengingat waktu-waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sekali lagi maaf tidak mampu menjadi teman yang baik untukmu. Terima kasih atas kenangan indah yang selama ini kau berikan. Annyeonghigaseyo! Selamat tinggal Snow White~!_

_Choi Siwon_

'Nah... apa kau suka? Kalung ini menggambarkan dirimu yang secemerlang salju kristal ini. Kau sangat mengagumkan seperti putri salju yang tercantik... Aku bermimpi dapat menjadi pangeranmu suatu saat nanti.'

Siapa yang berbicara seperti itu padaku tadi? Siapa yang memberikan ini padaku?

"Akh~!" kali ini kepalaku lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Teringat lagi beberapa memori yang pernah kualami dahulu. Aku dapat mengingat sikapnya padaku,tapi aku tidak mengetahui wajahnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kibum-ah kau kenapa?" sepertinya Donghae hyung mulai mengkhawatirkanku.

"A-ah... kepalaku..." kepalaku semakin terasa sakit. Mungkin otakku bekerja keras agar aku tidak melupakan orang itu. Atau mungkin orang itu memang sangat berarti bagiku.

'Kibum... Na do saranghae? Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?' Engh... aku terus berusaha,sampai akhirnya aku sadar dia adalah Siwon hyung.

'KIBUM!' aku dengar suara teriakannya saat tubuhku terhempas di jalanan.

"Siwon hyung..." aku meringis kesal pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku sebodoh ini melupakannya? Mengapa dia meninggalkanku begitu saja?

"Kibum-ah,kau baik-baik saja?" Donghae hyung semakin khawatir padaku.

"H-hyung... Aku ingat pada Siwon hyung... Kapan pesawatnya take-off?" kulihat Donghae hyung sangat terkejut dengan apa yang kuutarakan tadi.

"Se-sebentar lagi... Jam 1 siang ini..." aku segera berlari keluar. Kurasakan air mataku sedikit mengalir. Aku pun menuju van pribadi kami dan menyuruh supirnya untuk pergi ke bandara. Aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan seruan hyung-hyungku tadi saat aku pergi.

Mudah-mudahan aku sama sekali tidak terlambat. Kenapa kau seperti ini Siwon hyung? Aku duduk dalam gelisah,jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.45,mungkinkah ia takkan meninggalkanku?

- Seoul International Airport –

"Siwon hyung!" aku berteriak keras sambil berlari menyusuri bandara itu. Orang-orang menatapku antusias,terutama para fansku. Aku tidak peduli itu semua,hanya dia yang kucari. Saat ku berlari,aku melihat sosok tinggi berjaket tebal hitam. Aku yakin itu adalah dia,karena dia tidak pernah mau menyamarkan dirinya walau para fans sangat mengenal dirinya. Aku menghampiri sosoknya yang kini berhadapan denganku.

"Siwon hyung!" aku terus berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"Kibum-ah?" ia bertanya heran.

-End of Kibum POV-

Plakk!

Kibum mendaratkan tamparan yang cukup keras di wajah Siwon. Matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Hyung! Setelah kau menyakitiku,sekarang kau meninggalkanku? Mengapa kau jahat sekali hyung?" Kibum bertanya kesal sambil menangis.

"Mianhae Kibumie..." Siwon membenamkan wajah Kibum kedalam pelukannya.

"Ne... Maafkan aku juga,hyung... Aku sudah melupakanmu dan telah banyak melupakanmu..." Kibum masih terus menangis dipelukan Siwon.

"Maaf ya... Karena aku membuatmu hilang ingatan,dan saat aku bersama Stella waktu itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan..." ucap Siwon sambul mencium puncak kepala Kibum.

"Iya aku mengerti... Jangan meninggalkanku,hyung..."

"Ne,aku takkan meninggalkanmu Snow White..." ia mempererat pelukannya.

...

Siwon mengajak Kibum ke halaman belakang yang sangat sepi. Mereka sama sekali tidak heran akan keadaan yang seperti ini,padahal hari-hari biasanya tempat ini sangatlah ramai. Ternyata teman-teman mereka menguntiti mereka dan mengusir semua pengunjung yang akan ketempat itu.

"Hush... hush..." usir Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.  
"Hei sudah diam... Kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan,mana kamera?" perintah Leeteuk. Kangin hanya sweatdrop sendiri melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

Sementara itu Kibum dan Siwon masih saling berpandangan dan tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain.

"Kibumie bolehkah aku memakaikan ini padamu?" tanya Siwon

"Ne..." Siwon mengalungkan kalung indah itu dileher Kibum lalu tersenyum kearahnya. Kibum pun membalasnya. Perlahan wajah Siwon mendekat kearah Kibum.

"Kibum-ah saranghae?" bisiknya.

"Saranghae yo,hyung..." bibir mereka saling bertemu. Kibum menutup matanya dan rona merah terpancar di wajahnya. Lidah Siwon membelai bibir bawah Kibum dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia pun membuka mulutnya,dan membiarkan lidah hyungnya tersebut menelusuri rongga mulutnya. Jemari kecil Kibum menelusup diantara rambut Siwon dan mendorongnya agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Kibum mengerang kecil,lalu melepaskan ciumannya perlahan.

"Hyung... aku sangat senang..." ucap Kibum.

"Aku juga..." Siwon tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya.

Anak-anak berdosa yang mengintip adegan itu dibalik pohon pun wajahnya memerah.

'Cklik' mereka memotretnya.

"Hoo... mereka hebat sekali..." puji Eunhyuk.

"Kau mau seperti itu juga?" tanya Donghae jahil.

"Kapan-kapan saja..." Eunhyuk menjawab tanpa sadar seringaian Donghae.

"Sedang apa kalian disitu,hyung?" tanya Kibum yang sudah berada dibelakang mereka.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa..." jawab Leeteuk.

"Lalu ini apa? Dengan cepat ia meraih kamera mereka dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Eh,jangan Kibumie! Itu untuk kami memfoto pemandangan disekitar sini... Iya kan hyung?" jawab Sungmin.

"Ne..." jawab Heechul tidak kalah gugup.

"Bohong..." ia menunjukkan fotonya tadi dengan Siwon.

"Hyung... Kalian tidak mau kan kuadukan pada manajer masalah hubungan kalian? Kalau hubungan kami sih,tidak terlalu terlihat kemesraannya..." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum seram yang membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri (hoo... Kibum hyung hebat! (-┌))

"Hana... dul... set... Kabur!" Eunhyuk dan Kangin memberi aba-aba untuk berlari meninggalkan evil snow white itu.

"Haha... kau seram sekali Kibumie..." puji Siwon.

"Mereka itu kebiasaan..." jawab Kibum dirangkulan Siwon.

FIN ^^V

* * *

Annyeong! Annyeong! Author disini dengan fic Sibum yang pertama hehe... :D

Entah kenapa aku susah banget kalo disuruh nulis panjang,apalagi lebih dari 5000 kata... Salut deh buat unnie yang udah bisa bikin ampe segitu...

Dan... dan... berita tentang Siwon hyung ma Stella unnie tu beneran ada! Hueeee~! *pundung sambil nyobekin kertas dipojokan*

Aish... sudahlah... tak boleh banyak berbicara...

Fic ini kupersembahkan untuk ELF yang kangen sama Kibum,aku juga kangen banget...

Oke akhir kata REVIEW dong... suka gak suka tolong di REVIEW yah... kritik,saran,flame,request are allowed *maksa mode:on*

hehe... atas REVIEW nya,Gomawo yo... ^w^


End file.
